Banjo-Pilot
|genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = 128-megabit cartridge }} Banjo-Pilot (originally Diddy Kong Pilot) is a video game for the Game Boy Advance featuring characters from the Banjo-Kazooie series of video games. Similar to Diddy Kong Racing, players can race around various locales from the Banjo-Kazooie universe. Banjo-Pilot was developed by Rare and was published by THQ in 2005. This was the most recent''Banjo-Kazooie'' series game released for a Nintendo system. Story According to Rare, there is no story to the game, although it can be assumed that Cheato lost all of his pages and Banjo and his friends must retrieve them by completing race courses. Gameplay Grand Prix In this mode, the first player races against other characters in a series of tracks to earn points. There are four cups that each contain four tracks with an aerial boss fight at the end. The player is given a trophy determined on his/her rank. Different Grand Prixes include the Bottles GP, the Grunty GP, the Endurance GP, and the Jinjo GP. Quick Race In this mode, the player can do a quick single race with any character he/she has already unlocked. The player can choose tracks from the Bottles and Gruntilda Grand Prix. Time Trial In this mode, the player races against the ghost of either Bottles or Gruntilda to try and beat their best time. Trophies Here, the player can view the trophies that he/she won throughout the game. There is also a photo album when the player completes all of the game's challenges. Jiggy Challenge In this mode, the player collects six Jiggies on tracks from the Bottles and Grunty Grand Prixes while trying to finish in first place. Cheato Here, Cheato pages are used to purchase unlockables within the game. Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Mumbo Jumbo *Purple Jinjo *Humba Wumba (unlockable) *Gruntilda Winkybunion (unlockable) *Klungo (unlockable) *Bottles the Mole (unlockable) *Jolly Roger (unlockable) Courses *Spiral Mountain *Jinxy's Dunes *Freezeezy Peak *Hailfire Peaks *Treasure Trove Cove *Clanker's River *Grunty Industries *Gobi's Valley *Freezing Furnace *Mayahem Temple *Steamy Vents *Jolly Roger's Lagoon *Witchyworld *Breegull Beach *Terrydactyland *Cauldron Keep Items When the player hits a honeycomb, they receive an item. Items include: *Golden Feather - Grants the player temporary invincibility. *Mingy Jongo - Temporarily makes all other racers woozy. *Turbo Trainers - Gives the player a short speed boost. *Saucer of Peril - Targets in on the racer in first place and causes them to crash. *Fire Egg (Single or Triple) - Homes in on the nearest racer in front of the player and causes them to crash (Triple has three). *Ice Egg (Single or Triple) - This item is dropped behind the player's plane when launched and causes any plane that hits it to crash. Development Cancellation of Diddy Kong Pilot Diddy Kong Pilot was almost finished by June 2002, but a release became unlikley as Rare was beginning their merge with Microsoft at the time. When they were finally bought out by Microsoft in September, Rare lost the rights to use Donkey Kong characters in their games. Because of this, Rare announced that they were reskinning Diddy Kong Pilot to become Banjo-Pilot in 2003. The Voxel Engine Cameos Many characters from Rare's previous games make minor cameos in Banjo-Pilot. Characters like Tiptup, Gobi, and Master Jiggywiggy can be seen in various tracks. Sabreman, from Sabre Wulf. Expresso, from Donkey Kong Country, appears in Jolly Roger's Lagoon and Jinxy's Dunes as a leftover that wasn't removed from the 2003 build of Diddy Kong Pilot. Other non-playable characters include Cheato, King Jingaling, and Roysten. Before the game's release, many fans speculated that Roysten would appear as an unlockable character, but this has since been proven false. Category:Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games